pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Custom background
Custom background (also called CBG) is the term Pouetpu-games users make reference to an image used on levels made by other person, instead of Pouetpu, as a background. The custom backgrounds appeared when Pouetpu added this option on the latest version of SMF2. The custom background are only used on SMF2, because Pouetpu did not add this function on SMF1 These backgrounds are famous nowadays and are used on most of levels. History Pouetpu decided to add one more feature on SKWKWJWIWIWKWKSIWJSIAMSOWMDOWMDISMF2, because several users were asking about making levels representing another thing more than a sky, a cave, a forest, a castle, a bonus room, a ghost house and a night, Pouetpu added the Custom background function so users could get an image and use them on their levels. Even this was useful by users, it was really difficult to find an image that could have a size of 320 px of width and 240 px of height and that could fit correctly the left side with the right side, even searching on Google; so users were once again limited to use an image. Another proplem, but not frequent, was that the one who made an image sometimes removed it. Some other users were experimenting with their image editing programs, then they had the idea to use them to adjust the size of any image and fix several things to finally make a fittable image. When those people released their first CBGs people finally could use them to represent what they wanted to. The image editing went more elaborated and some people could release CBGs with also some more features, such color changes, adding more sprites, etc. przem1994 is the most recognized user doing CBGs. CBGs requirements and creation Editing a CBG is sometimes really hard (especially if people don't use a good image editing program). In the game, when clicking "Custom Background" at creating a new level, it says players must use two URL of two images (can be the same URL repeated if player wants to use only one). The only basic requirement at making a CBG is that it has to be 320px of width and 240px of height, for the other hand, if people really want to make a perfect CBG, they need to consider the following things: * Must be 320px x 240px. * The right side of the CBG must fit correctly with the left side (avoiding to make cut-offs). * If making two images, the two images must have the correct size each one and all the sides must fit correctly. * The image could be made by people (making draws), taken from pages were people ripped the image or could be made by oneself by making a lot of screenshots of the game they want. * The image could be JPEG, PNG or GIF (animations aren't allowed). * The user must use a proper image editing program, such Photoshop, Corel Draw, Paint.NET, GIMP, etc. * The user should know at least the basics of the image editing program. * When finishing the first try, the user must upload the image to internet to get the link (platforms such as Photobucket, ImageShack, i.imgur, DeviantArt, etc.). * The images must be tested on the game (SMF2) so people could know if they have errors, so the user could fix them and finally uploading the final work without flaws. For the last point, it is highly recommended to not make the test image public, otherwise people who spot the link maybe would want to use them, at the moment the user want to remove his test image the other user will be affected. CBG makers The person who makes CBGs to be used for all people and have a good quality of backgrounds is called CBG maker. Not all people want to share their work and usually makes their albums secrets. The following users have a good amount of images that could be used by anyone. * przem1994 http://s1283.photobucket.com/user/przem1994/library/SMF2%20Backgrounds?sort=3&page=1 link * Markeyruiz97 http://s1173.photobucket.com/user/Markeyruiz96/library/SMF2%20Custom%20Backgrounds?sort=3&page=1 link * Popthatcorn14 http://s1287.photobucket.com/user/popthatcorn14/library/SMF2%20Custom%20Backgrounds?sort=3&page=1 link * 7SuperMarioBros7 http://s1124.photobucket.com/user/d7771/library/SMF2%20Custom%20Backgrounds?sort=3&page=1 link * SkoplerVision http://s1166.photobucket.com/user/theskoplervision/library/CBGs?sort=3&page=1 link * YokoStar http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/YokoStarPG/library/SMF2%20Backgrounds?sort=3&page=1 link * Editor_Teije http://s1276.photobucket.com/user/Teije_Vdnaald/library/Custom%20backgrounds?sort=3&page=1 link * Turboman9001 http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/turboman9001/library/?sort=3&page=1 link * Mario Blight http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/snapshot67/library/SMF2%20Custom%20Backgrounds?sort=3&page=1 link * Luigibonus http://luigibonus.weebly.com/backgrounds.html link * 茶色 http://cha.webcrow.jp/bg/ link (Some of the images requires another to fit well) Category:SMF2 Features